


Bend Over

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Although they're scheduled to attend conventions, Jensen is continually jealous of all those who touch Jared.Unfortunately, it's the younger man who pays the price.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Backstage [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/452725
Kudos: 94





	Bend Over

Jensen was no saint, but when he glanced over to where an adoring group of fangirls were cuddling into Jared, he morphed into the devil himself.

Ignoring the fans who had surrounded him too, he made his way over to his lover, and without too much subtlety, he yanked him away.  
“Sorry ladies but we’re late for an appointment.” He smiled toothily at the disappointed fans as he bundled his co-star off-stage.

When the door of the room closed behind them, Jensen’s eyes flashed in anger.  
“I told not to let those bitches near you, “ he growled, gripping Jared‘s chin and crushing his mouth to his in a rough kiss.

“They throw themselves at me, Jensen. What do you want me to do? Beat them off with a stick?”  
“Don’t look as if you’re enjoying it at least,” Jensen replied testily. “You know I’m jealous as fuck over you.”

Jared lifted his shoulders. “We can stop doing cons if it riles you up so much, Jen, but the fans pay to come and see us, we can’t treat them like crap.”

But Jensen was in no mood to be pacified. “if I can’t take it out on them, I can on you. Unbuckle your belt and undo your pants. Then bend over the table”  
“Jen…please....”  
“Move!”

Doing as he was ordered, Jared loosened his jeans and rested his arms on the nearby table.  
Jensen took a moment to admire his lover’s ass. At times he couldn’t believe how perfect it was. But then, every inch of Jared was perfect from his girlie hair to his big toe. And Jensen was insanely possessive of it all.

With bated appreciation, he grabbed the loosened jeans and drew them down to expose the perky ass beneath.  
He couldn’t resist fondling the taut cheeks.  
What was hidden between them was the door to paradise, but Jensen wasn’t going to breach that door right now; no, his perfect lover needed to be taught a lesson. 

Jared had better come up with a way to stave of the squealing fangirls or each time Jensen would be forced to remind him that he belonged exclusively to one Jensen Ackles and nobody else!

A spike of pleasure shot through Jensen as his hand came into violent contact with Jared’s ass, the flesh trembling as he spanked it.  
“Don’t make sound, Jared, or I’ll add on another slap for every whine.”

When Jensen had worked off his jealousy, he took a step back to better admire the rosy red marks on the tanned ass.

Then slipping a hand between Jared’s legs, he searched out the younger man’s cock. A grin came to his lips as he found it bobbing eagerly against the table’s edge.

“And here’s me thinking I’m punishing you when your cock tells a different story. Huh, Jay! But I’m not going to jerk you off and neither are you. It’s going to be a long night before I let you come!”


End file.
